


Clear Liquid

by ufp13



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some situations call for clear liquid. Or: Business as usual with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Liquid

The soft knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. After he called for the person to enter, Doctor Frasier opened the door, carrying two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

He raised an eyebrow at her, nodding at the bottle. “On duty?”

She smiled. “Absolutely legal,” she said, sitting down in front of his desk, pouring some of the clear liquid into both glasses before sipping from one of them.

He stared at her, wondering what she was up to. Knowing that he was running around in circles in his mind, worrying, envisioning the worst case scenarios, she had come to distract him, to take his mind off the fact that SG-1 was delayed by four hours without any sign as to why. Distracting him distracted her. This situation wasn’t new; they had been here before. The bottle, though, was a new touch.

Picking up the other glass, he swirled the liquid around, letting the movement soothe his mind. Eventually, he decided to hell with it and took a sip. The moment the liquid hit his taste buds, his eyes shot up to make contact with hers.

“Water?”

“No alcohol on duty, sir.” She smiled.

Unable to help himself and actually not wanting to, he returned the expression. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Anytime, sir.” With that, she got up and opened the door. Before she left, though, she turned around. “They’ll be back, sir,” she said with a surety that convinced even him – almost.

= End =


End file.
